The Forbidden Crush
by Ronaholic
Summary: Draco has a crush on Hermione...How will she take the news? How will the other Gryfinndors take the news? How will the other Slytherins take the news? How will Lucius take the news?


Title: The Forbidden Crush  
  
Co-Written By: IceLily and Baby T  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling...so please don't sue!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
"For Merlin's sake Mudblood, get a move on!" Draco Malfoy yelled from the behind where Hermione Granger stood. The rest of the sixth years where waiting to read more information on the next trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione spun around until she was face to face with the pale, pointed face of her only nemesis.  
  
"Sod off Malferret!" She shoved him out of her path and stormed towards the Gryffindor tower. Hermione reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the new password, Bubble Fairy. As she entered, she overheard a steamed up debate between the Gryffindor quidditch team, and what plays are more effective on the field.  
  
"Oi Hermione!" Ron stood up and waved his hands viriously in the air, "Come here for a second!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes not wanting to get into another one of their little arguements.  
  
"What is it now?" She asked with that ' I-really-don't-care' tone of voice.  
  
"Okay, okay, listen to this," Ron started to explain, "I think that we should have the two of the Chasers distract the Seeker of the other team, which would be Malfoy, so that Harry could easily get the Snitch without having Malfoy play dirty."  
  
Before Ron could go on, Hermione had to ask one thing.  
  
"Um, Ron, what do you mean exactly when you say two Chasers 'distract' Malfoy?" Her suspicious eyes narrowed.  
  
"You know, whatever girls do, to get the attention of a guy!" Ron didn't even realize who he was saying this to.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!!!" Hermione was shocked at what came out of his mouth. Harry just smirked from where he stood.  
  
"What?!" Ron still had no idea what he just said. Then it clicked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. Okay bad idea then," his ears went pink.  
  
"Told you Ron," Harry scoffed as he playfully punced Ron on the shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes once more and headed to her room. This year, she shared a bedroom with Parvati and Lavender. It was a lot of fun sharing with those two, but most nights all her roomates did was gossip, when she was trying to get her work done. In her gold and scarlet decorated room, she picked up a novel she was reading and cuddled up in her bed and read.  
  
Almost halfway through that chapter though, Parvati and Lavender waltzed into the room in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Did you see him look in our direction!!" Parvati squeeled.  
  
"Of course I did! He's so..." Lavender sighed, dreaming of whoever they were talking about. Hermione didn't give them a second to say anymore as she jumped out of her bed and exited before they could squeel again. The common room was too full, so she left the tower and headed to her favourite place; the library. It was always so peaceful and serene. She curled up in a single couch that was alone in the corner by the fireplace and opened her book. Hermione was so engrossed into her reading that she didn't even notice a tall, built frame looming over her. His shadow towered over her and her book, reading over her shoulder. He was starting to get impatient, so he started to tap his foot quietly. She still did budge. He tapped loudly. She jumped at the sound, her book nearly flying out of her hands. She turned around to see who it possibly could be.  
  
"What is it now Malfoy?" She sneered.  
  
"Prefect meeting in McGonagall's office now," he answered in a dark tone. He turned and left, not bothering to wait for her. She growled in frustration, wondering why she couldn't just have one peaceful Sunday to herself. She got up and walked to McGonagall's office, where everyone was already seated.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, so glad that you could finally join us. We hope you weren't too busy to fit us into your schedule," Professor McGonagall said clamly. Hermione blushed and quickly took the empty seat next to Malfoy.  
  
The meeting was a pretty standard meeting, talking about up-coming quidditch games, and events. Hermione listened throughout the entire meeting, but couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes staring at her from behind. She was too afraid to see who those eyes belonged to, and didn't know if she was just imagining it. She looked at her arms, and noticed the slightest appearance of goosebumps. As soon as the meeting was over, Hermione rushed out the door, hoping that everything was just her mind playing tricks on her.  
  
' Why's she in such a bigh rush?' Malfoy pondered, watching as she jumped out of her seat and practically ran out the door. He watched her petit figure run off into the direction of the library. He couldn't help but notice that fact that over the years, she had gotten prettier. She no longer had crazy, bushy brown hair, but rather chic wavy hair, that brought out her soft face. Even though she didn't resort to the tight jeans or midriff tops, you could still see the curves of her body when she wore the school robes. She didn't wear make-up, like most of the sixth years girls did, but he was sort of glad she didn't. She had a soft complexion that didn't the fixing up that make-up did.  
  
"Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall's voice snapped him out of his own world, "Mr Malfoy, is there a reason why you're still seated here?"  
  
"Um no Professor," Malfoy muttered and jetted out of the classroom.  
  
' Stupid Mudblood,' Malfoy thought, erasing every picture of her in his mind. He wondered around the castle alone, thinking. He didn't realize that he had wondered into the library, and caught himself staring at a small figure curled up on the same couch in the corner. He smiled at her frame. She looked cute when she was lost in her own world. He shook those thoughts out of his head.  
  
'Why do I keep thinking of her?' He thought, 'I'm a Malfoy. I don't care about stupid Mudbloods. I'm too good for them.'  
  
He tried so much to convince himself, that he didn't even realize that his legs were working against him. His heart beat faster and faster as he got closer to her. The air around her smelled so sweet. Not of perfume, but something else that he couldn't quite tell.  
  
"Hey," he said casually.  
  
"What now ferret boy?" She whined, not even bothering to look at him.  
  
"What? I can't even say hi to you?" He snapped out of his daze and got mad.  
  
"Well, you've been here twice already! What more can you want?" She questioned, this time turing around to see him.  
  
"Forget it!" He stormed out of the library.  
  
"Odd," she muttered, talking about Malfoy's behaviour. She shrugged it off and returned to her book. Malfoy walked down to his room in the dungeons. Each Prefect had two doors in their bedroom; one that lead to their respected houses and one that connect to the Prefect common room, which also served as an office. In his silver and green decorated room, he sat on his single couch and stroked his black eagle owl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
